User blog:HeroBlast/Ares Strike Squad (Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Tie-In.) Part 3
As the crowd disperses, Ares Squad begins to gasp and wince from the pain and exhaustion of the battle, especially Esther as she begins to feel the strain she put on her body as she regains her mind. They try to hobble away, but they felt hands grasp them, but in assured grips as they all wore armor that they recognized! Two knights were helping Sasha, one in orange armor, and the other in purple armor; a single knight wearing grey armor was helping Esther as Joan was being helped by a red-clad knight. "Don't worry, sir," the orange knight assured Sasha, "I knew that Hruntig was out of his mind, I was just wondering where you were." "Thank you, Garland," Sasha replied to the orange knight, "We need to get to the infirmary." "Can't" Garland replied, "It's under Hruntig's control. But we've still got the best doctor this side of the grave." "Father," Esther mumbles under her breath. "Yes, your father," the grey knight replies to Esther, "He knew following that maniac would cause the collapse of the Knight Corps, so he left the Field Medic House." Eventually, Ares Squad is brought to a broad spacious interior that has beds holding the wounded for Field Medic, Solomon Evelyn, to tend to. Like Esther, Solomon is wearing a suit of white armor, with various medical symbols added onto the suit. He possesses a weathered, aged face and gray hair, not from just age, but also from the sheer stress of being a medic on the Knight Corps. Despite his age, he still moves just like any other of the younger members. "My goodness!" He cries as he runs to Ares Squad, "Esther, the rest of you...! Everyone, get these knights to a bed!" Upon his urging, the knights get the Squad to beds to be treated, after sometime of wrapping bandages and checking upon their bodies, he declares that they do nothave major injuries, but do need rest. Joan calls in the red-clad knight that carried her to the, "Aimi," Joan calls out to the knight, "You've come?" "Yes," Aimi replies, taking off her helmet. Now visible is a radiant teen face of Japanese origin, she wears her hair in a a short boyish haircut that is black at the base, but with the ends of her hair strands brilliantly dyed to fade into a white color. "When I heard you were coming," she continues, "I had to see you, I just got through initial training, I was just hoping to be your squire." "Me?" Joan asks, in clear amazement, "But... Why? I've known you since you were a child, why would you want training from a hag like me?" "Come on," Aimi replies, smiling, "Stop being so modest and facetitious, you saved my mother from a life of slavery! In fact," Aimi pauses, then going to a corner of a room and grabbing an object, bringing it to Joan, unseathing it to reveal a Ninjato sword, the weapon of the Ninja of Japan, "Mother says it belongs to you," she continues, sheathing the sword back into its holster and giving it to Joan, who accepts it, "Please, I want you to be my sensei. You were the only reason I exist now as a Squire of the Knight Corps!" "Very well," Joan answers, accepting the Ninjato, "I will be your sensei, assuming we all live through this crisis." "We will," Aimi replies, "High faith rewards those of the Corps, right? We can stay through this!" As Aimi walks away, in high spirit, Joan holds the sword close as a single tear begin to stream on her face. Solomon sees this and walks to Joan's side, "You didn't tell her, did you?" He asks, placing a hand on her shoulder, "The boss of that Yakuza family you killed, he was her father." Eventually, Joan begins to go into soft crying as she holds the sword close and Solomon giving him a shoulder to cry upon. It was clearly tears of guilt she was shedding that hour. Esther is watching this, but couldn't hear the words that were said, she could only see her partner crying on her father's shoulder. She turns to the gray-covered knight that brought her to the infirmary, but in more disgust than graciousness, "Still haven't gotten over it?" She scoffs at him. The grey knight then takes off his helmet, revealing a man around her age with his black hair in a short ponytail and a clean shaven face, "Doing what I can to change that 'no' to a 'yes,'" he informs Esther, "I'm not going to stop persuing a strong, beautiful Amazon like-" "Can it," Esther replies, turning away to not see his face, "I told you, Howard, 'no,' means, 'no.' No bug off!" "I will," Howard says with an arrogant tone, "Madamoiselle." Sasha had just turned to Esther as Howard was ran off by her. "He can't just give you a break, can't he?" He asks her. "No kidding on that one," She replies. Sasha then looks at her for a while, and turns to the orange-clad Garland. "Thanks," he replies, "Where's the rest of Fantasy Squad?" "With Hruntig," he replies, garnering a sigh from Sasha, "He's a seducer, I was the only one on my squad that wasn't fooled by his promise to make the Knight Corps more powerful by killing the Great Warrior." Sasha emits his own scoff at this, "I can't believe this," he exasperates, "How can anyone listen to that guy, next thing you know, he proposes a suicide pact!" "Hopefully not," Garland replies, "I want him to answer for his crimes against the Corps." He pause, then puts a hand on his shoulder, "You're my leader now, I can't allow Hruntig to carry out these plans he wishes to put into motion, and I'm sure the others feel the same way." "Others?" Sasha echoes, "What do you mean?" "It took you punching the guy in the face for some of the Corps to realize that Hruntig seeks to undo it," Garland begins to inform Sasha, "You impressed a lot of people today, sir." Garland then holds out a hand and points at a small army gathered just outside the makeshift infirmary, waiting for Sasha to lead them against Hruntig and his merry men. Sasha smiles at this, he knew he wasn't the only one who wanted to oppose Hruntig. He had done exactly what the King had asked him to do, gather Hruntig's opposers, and now he needed to wait for further orders and prepare for battle. +++ Meanwhile, Hruntig and Grant had carried Cyan to the infirmary and entrusted him to the aid of the medics there, denying medical attention for themselves. Hruntig and Grant then stumble to their squad quarters, there, they see a sillhouette standing behind a window, watching the sunset. "That spell of your's was supposed to make us invincible!" Hruntig calls at the silhouette, "If so, then why was Agent Cyan wounded by that jester!?" "Patience, Hruntig," the silhouette hisses at Hruntig, it walks into better lighting, revealing a big and brawny and muscular female-like figure. She seemed to be in armor just like Hruntig and Grant, except her armor is of a deep, bloody hue. The Kevlar on her armor also seemed more akin to that of somekind of impervious, scaly skin. Her head is also covered in blood-colored scales, except her, "hair," is actually long, amber-colored scales that resemble leathery, coarse lockes down to her lower chest. She also has a draconic mouth that is split cheek-to-cheek. "The spell is subtle," she assures him, eventually stopping, visible that she is shackled to the chamber walls, "You do not want to publicly announce of your hypocrisy, do you? Hruntig then punches the creature and grapples her into a helpless state, "Listen, scum!" he threatens, "You're my slave here! You cast the magic I tell you to cast, or you're just as dead as the rest of those monsters you've aassociated yourself with!" "Be careful of what you wish," She warns, smiling, showing a row of sharp fangs, "I don't think the King will be happy if he learns I am within the Castle Base, be wise of what you want!" "I'm done with you and your coyness," He shouts, throwing the creature to the ground, "Give me the power I need, and give it to me now!" "Very well," she slowly returns to a standing a position, "I just need these shackles undone." Hruntig goes to undo the shackles, until Grant stops him. "This creature is lying," he declares, "Don't be seduced by her words!" Hruntig then pushes Grant aside and undoes the shackles, the creature then hisses in pleasure, "You do not know how much those shackles were beginning to rub at my skin," she declares, "Now close your eyes and I will give you what you need." Hruntig desperately closes his eyes as the creature places a hand on his shoulder and on his forehead. She then begins to mumble under her breath, and then lifts her hand off of his shoulder, to punch Hruntig on the side of the face! She then dashes at a window and opens it. "You, wence!" Hruntig shouts at the being that betrayed him, "You said you were giving me power!" He dashes at the creature, exits the window and begins to scale the wall, "I have given you power," she declares, "The determination to seek my death!" She laughs as she flees before either the angered Hruntig or Grant could shoot at her. The creature then climbs to a helipad to a transport chopper that was about to take off on a patrol route. She dashes inside and places a hand onto the pilot's mouth, as well as taking his pistol and pressing it against his head! "Denland," She orders, the pilot complies and flies off. What is this creature, and does she mean ill-intent to Denland? Category:Blog posts